Emotional Responses
by StrangeHappenings
Summary: She was 8 years old, covered in human blood, of Japanese descent and clearly from earth. There was no logical explanation of how she appeared on Vulcan, all they knew was that she had. He was 16 and given custody over her as she only trusted him. Several years later, how the hell is he going to explain her to his captain? Not to mention his girlfriend.
1. Apperance

EMOTIONAL REASPONES

CHAPTER ONE - APPEARANCE

The girl had suddenly appeared in front of Spock, covered from head to toe in human blood. Her legs were shaking but she managed to stand in a defensive crouch as she took in her surroundings. She was past the point of exhaustion but her will was stronger. Forcing herself to stay upright she sniffed the air, she found the scent in the air strange. There was only a hint of human and no yokai… She looked at the man in room with her and realized rather quickly he was only half human. She instantly relaxed after this realization. He was like her. A hanyo even if he wasn't a yokai.

"Computer, alert Mother that her presence is required here." He said in a strange language the girl realized she knew. Her eyes widened marginally as she realized this.

"Where am I?" The girl asked surprising Spock, not that it showed on his face.

"Vulcan. Please wait for my mother to arrive she will assist you in getting cleaned up then I will take you to the Vulcan High Council. They will decide what will be done with you." The girl nodded in understanding.

"Spock, did you need help wi…" Her sentence died the moment she saw the young girl covered in blood. Tears pooled in her eyes and she ran forward to hug the child. The young girl dodged her embrace and said,

"Human. I do not trust you. Should you attempt to touch me again I will harm you." She said in a voice so cold Amanda was stunned.

"You are not human?" Spock asked her slightly surprise. How had she become covered in human blood if she was not human? More to the point how did she suddenly appear on Vulcan?

"I am like you. A hanyo." The girl explained facing Spock.

" Hanyo? That is Japanese for half-breed is it not?" Spock asked

"Spock, shouldn't we have this conversation after the child has been cleaned up." Amanda reminded him as she tried to usher the girl towards the bathroom without touching her.

"I will bathe alone." The girl said, refusing to allow a human to see or be anywhere near her in such a vulnerable state.

"Sweetie, the baths here are different from earth." Amanda said kindly but all she received was a harsh glare. Amanda wanted to cry, thinking of what had caused this little girl to be so cold. Amanda didn't want to even dare think that someone had abused this young girl. However she was not blind someone had clearly hurt this child and the child fought back…

"I will manage. I will not have a human accompany me. All humans do is hurt me." Amanda was stunned at her admission, she desperately wanted to comfort the child but she knew that it wouldn't do the girl any good. She didn't need someone who wanted to comfort her. The child needs someone who understands what she has gone through.

"Your argument is illogical." Spock informed her.

"My argument is perfectly logical. I do not trust those who have harmed me more times than I can count. Humans have done this. I do not trust those who have tried to kill me. Humans have also done this." She said coldly and Spock realized that this child would not allow his mother to assist her.

"It is illogical that you are able to judge an entire race of beings based off of the actions of a few." Spock countered with ease.

"I am eight and there have been over 400 incidents. I am no longer able to give Humans the benefit of the doubt.

"Then I shall sit outside the door and instruct you." Spock said seeing it as the only logical option. Amanda, however, let a small smile cross her face. Spock was allowing himself to feel for the girl, at least that's what she hoped was happening. She also hoped they would be able to heal. She was not blind to the prejudice that Spock had faced as a child and she was not blind to the scars the young girl had.

"Alright. I trust you. You are a hanyo." She said and followed Spock in the direction of the bathroom.


	2. Vulcan High Council

EMOTIONAL RESPONSES

CHAPTER TWO - VULCAN HIGH COUNCIL

Two hours later the girl was clean and dressed in traditional Vulcan clothing. She was a beautiful child and could easily pass for a Vulcan if not for her blood red hair, golden eyes and strange facial markings. She had a light purple crescent moon on her forehead and dark purple jagged marks on her cheeks.

"You look so much better now." Amanda smiled at her being careful not to touch her.

"Her name is Kira." Spock told his mother they prepared to walk out the door. Spock was taking Kira to the Vulcan High Council to decide her fate. Amanda was going to accompanying them in case human insight is needed. The walk to the Vulcan High Council wasn't long but it saddened Amanda to watch Kira. She hadn't dropped her guard since they stepped outside. She was observing everything and ready for an attack. Everyone was watching Kira, and she felt it. Everything she felt it. She couldn't show emotion and she knew it. She was far too used to it, however her body was weak from exhaustion. The sun was incredibly bright and hurt her sensitive eyes; she had to squint to avoid being blinded.

It wasn't long until they were standing before the Vulcan High Council. "Child, introduce yourself." One of them ordered.

"Kira." She replied

"What are you?" another asked

"Hanyo." She replied her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Her body was tense and ready to attack.

"If I can interject. Hanyo is Japanese for half breed." Spock informed them, as they did not speak Japanese.

"Japanese that is a language from Earth. Human and what else are you?" A third one asked

"Unimportant."

"We must know in order to determine what course of action to take." The first one spoke again.

"No. I will not tell you. I have no desire to die here today and if I have to, I will fight and kill every one of you to live." The declaration caused several members of the council to look at the girl a new light. They all wondered if she was capable of doing as she said.

"There would be no logic in killing us," One of them said

"No logic? It is pure logic that causes me to make this choice. I threw my emotions away a long time ago. I am feared and reject every place I have been. I fight because for me it is kill or be killed. Always has been." Amanda looked at the girl sadly. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to comfort Kira but it was clear the girl only trusted Spock.

"No Vulcan would attack you it is illogical." The third one said

"People lie."

"People may lie, Vulcans do not." The third one insisted.

"I have no reason to trust you. You could be lying about not lying. It wouldn't be the first time. I have my reasons for not trusting people." Kira said

"Why do you think this way? What caused you to be so cautious?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"You are on our planet that makes it our business." The fourth one replied.

"That may be but it is still in my best interest not to tell you anything and let you believe what you wish to."

"Just tell them." Spock glanced at the girl.

"I may trust you but them. Not a chance in hell."

"Spock, the girl says she trusts you but not us explain?" The first one asked Spock but it was Kira who answered.

"Hanyo."

"What do you mean child."

"I will not explain."

"Spock can you explain then."

"I believe she only trusts those of two different heritages." Spock told them and Kira nodded. She would only trust those like her, anyone else was a threat to her life. She had survived for eight years and would not die now.

"I see. Before we make a decision there are a few questions that must be answered." The fourth one said.

"Ask them. If I feel like it I may answer them."

"Kira." Spock turned to face the girl. "Just answer their questions. You have my word they will not harm you." Kira nodded still very unsure of herself.

"Alright. I'll answer your questions as long as they have nothing to do with my past." Kira told them still tense and guarded.

"How did you learn Vulcan?"

"I didn't. I just know it. It is in my head along with other things I didn't know before."

"What do you mean?" The second one asked

"I do not understand it myself. It is as if someone just shoved a whole bunch of information into my head."

"How did you arrive on Vulcan?" Another one asked

"I don't know. I just did."

"Where were you before you arrived on Vulcan?" The fifth one asked.

"On a cliff that overlooked some woods in Japan."

"Japan has no woods." Amanda said

"Feudal Japan."

"Feudal Japan?" Amanda asked stunned, "You are from the past?"

"That is what my memories tell me."

"You are from the past?" The second one asked

"Didn't I just answer that question?" The room was silent as the council made a decision. The girl had no reason to lie.

"You will stay on Vulcan and Spock you will be the girl's guardian as she only trusts you. Kira you will be raised as a Vulcan, something that should be easy for you if you really did throw your emotions away for logic. Next week you will take a placement test and begin your education." The first one told her as the others nodded in agreement.


	3. School and Vulcan Bullies

EMOTIONAL RESPONSES

CHAPTER THREE – SCHOOL AND VULCAN BULLIES

"As many of you know Kira is a new resident of Vulcan and is entering into this level of education." The teacher introduced the now Vulcanized girl. Her markings were hidden under a layer of cover-up make-up, her already pointed ears had been dyed green and she wore brown contacts to cover her golden eyes. Only her unusual hair color remained.

"Kira? What does her name mean? I heard it was Japanese from Earth." One of the Vulcan students asked.

"Killer, my name means killer." She said with no emotion.

"Why is she in this class?" Another student asked and Kira was having flashbacks to her time in front of the council.

"Her placement test showed she was unusually intelligent." The 'for a human' was not voiced but Kira understood what the teacher meant. Kira moved to sit down at an empty seat remembering that Spock had warned her they would be 'unwelcoming' to which she replied that she was far too used to if for it to bother her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kira." One of the many Vulcans who attempt to elicit an emotional response from her called.

"Greetings my foolish bullies." She replied, Spock had warned her about how insulting they could be but they had yet to harm or attempt to harm her, therefore she could do nothing.

"We have prepared new insults for you."

"Let's hear them." Kira replied waiting for them to begin.

"You are not Vulcan you don't belong here."

"Your hair cannot be naturally that color, you must stain it like you do your ears."

"You have no logical reason to be here, you are here because none of the more emotional races will tolerate your company."

"You are being raised by the son of a traitor and a whore."

"Illogical." Kira suddenly replied, "My father is not a son of a traitor and a whore. I will assume you are referring to Amanda as the whore. Nothing she has done that I am aware of is whorish in nature. She is modest and does not speak of past sexual relations. You are showing negative emotions towards her. As for Sarek, insult him all you want he has never given me a reason to trust him. However leave my father out of this."

"You have yet to react emotional and this is our 56th attempt perhaps it requires physical stimuli." One of them stated and pushed Kira. And that was all she need.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Kira said as green poison smoke was expelled through her right hand. Her claws and fangs elongated as she began her attack.

"You are responding emotionally." Another one said, backing up rather quickly. Kira quickly sealed her poison away, to avoid actually killing anyone. She knew that she would be unable to talk her way out of killing them, even if it was them who started it. Kira was incredibly fast and agile, even by Vulcan standards she was quick. The bullies never really stood a chance. In less then a minute all of them were on the floor knocked out, while Kira didn't have a scratch on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kira." Spock said getting her attention. He sat down next to her, and it reminded him of when his father had done the same thing.

"I don't see why everyone was giving me disapproving glances. The Vulcan High Council knows that I can defend myself. They pushed me physically, because I do not what their full intentions were, I merely reacted. Yes I hurt them, but they attempted to harm me. It was an act of self-defense. I stopped when they were all unconscious and the threat was neutralized." Kira rationalized.

"I was in a similar situation, at approximately your age. The insult that managed to elicit an emotional response from me was one similar to they one that they used one you."

"It was not the insult that truly bothered me. It was the fact that they attempted to harm me. I do not care what people say about me."

"I do not understand. I had heard that you disputed the insult and then a fight ensued."

"I did dispute the insult as it was clearly a lie and a opinion. They were emotional compromised. However it wasn't until one of them pushed me that I began to fight." Kira told him turning her head to look him in the eyes.

"Kira, I am not sure fighting was the most logical course of action."

"I understand how it would seem that way to you but to me there was no other way to react." Her eyes were emotionless.

"You are correct in your assessment. I do not understand." Spock told her.

"Tomorrow I have an appointment with a Vulcan healer. They are going to see if I have telepathic channels or if I need to undergo Kolinahr." She refused to let herself fear.

"A logical step, I have already had several people approach me advising me to take that course of action." On his way to retrieve Kira, several Vulcans had made it very clear that it would be logical for her to undergo Kolinahr. However Spock was unsure he could do that her, yet in refusing to let her undergo the process he would be showing emotion. Similarly if he let Kira undergo Kolinahr… It caused him discomfort to think about that. He decided that he would have to meditate on the matter.

"Spock…" He was still deep in thought so Kira tried again this time a little unsure of herself, "A'nirih?"

Spock was pulled from his thoughts with that one word. He looked at her for a long time.

"Ko-fu?" He tested the word, as if not trusting it.

"It is only logical." She said her eyes shining with happiness for a split second before she was able to suppress them.

**AN: Hello! I really don't want to ask for reviews but I am very curious as to what you all are thinking so far. Thank for reading.**


	4. Kira's Secret

KIRA'S SECRET

Kira had been on Vulcan for almost a month, when her appearance suddenly changed in the middle of dinner. She ran the minute she felt the change occur but Sarek and Spock could see the change clearly.

"Sarek? Spock? What just happened?" Amanda, who did not have the Vulcan vision they did, asked.

"Her appearance changed. Her hair was black instead of red." Sarek replied.

"I will go and see if she is well. It is logical to assume she knows the reason behind this sudden transformation." Spock said and quickly went to find his adopted daughter. He knew the girl was very good hiding. Fortunately for him, he was also good at hiding. He used to spend extended periods of time in the sacred libraries In order to escape his tormenters. However his tormenters were Vulcan, they were logical. Kira's tormenters on the other hand were Human because of that logically Kira would go someplace were she could see everything, a place where she could easily spot an oncoming attack. Someplace like the roof. Spock walked down the hall to the balcony just outside his father's study. He then climbed up and onto the roof where he found Kira.

"So you found me." She said almost sadly, struggling to hide her emotions.

"Why has your appearance changed?" She laughed darkly. Spock raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior, if he was anything other than Vulcan he would have showed concern, and fear. His daughter was not known for showing her emotions.

"You really want to know? Well from now until morning I am human. I have pathetic human emotions, senses, strength and even my telepathic channel are not functioning. I hate being so vulnerable. It is disgusting. Granted I only feel this way when I am human." Her voice reflected the bitterness she felt towards her human heritage. She sighed and looked at Spock, or at least tried. Her eyes were no longer able to see in the dark. Spock on the other hand could see her clearly. She had black hair, rounded ears and dark brown eyes that were almost black.

"I am half demon. My parents, one was a hanyo and the other was a pure blooded demon. I know at least one of them was a dog demon that's why I have claws instead of nails and fangs instead of teeth. I believe my facial markings and pointed ears are hereditary but I don't know. I don't remember them and I do not know the circumstances under which I was born. All I know is they had pure white hair. I used to have pure white hair too… until I had to kill to survive. Human blood stained my hair red, however I still have pure white dog-ears. I don't really understand it myself. Hell, I'm only a child… A half-demon child but a child, none the less." Spock had never heard anyone so bitter and full of anger.

"You are half Vulcan and I doubt you go through this but perhaps you will understand. All half demons lose their powers one night a month. Mine is when the moon is at it's fullest. At least it was when I was on Earth. I have no clue how to tell anymore. And that is dangerous. You see I am significantly weaker when I am human. I can't protect myself as I can when I have my demonic powers. As a result I never sleep when I am human. I cannot risk it. This is a half demon's darkest and most guarded secret.

"I do not understand why you must always be on guard. Have you be hurt by humans so much that even becoming one for a night is so dangerous?" Spock inquired trying to understand the pain, betrayal and fear his daughter had known. He wanted to know the reasons why she was this way because to him it was illogical. He would give anything to be purely human or purely Vulcan. At least one of them would accept him.

'No,' He berated himself, trying to get his emotion under control again.

"It isn't the humans I worry about when I am human. It is the yokia. Even a low level one could kill me on nights like this. Yokia have enhanced senses, senses that would put Vulcan ones to shame. You may have better hearing and eyesight than humans but with yokia it's different. All of their senses are different, stronger, better. They can tell I'm a half-demon just with one sniff. The scent hangs on my clothes and around me even when I am human." She said sadly.

"Would you allow me to perform a mind meld to understand better?" Kira was human now Spock would have to take care not to hurt her.

"Yes." Kira said and Spock placed his fingers on the pressure points and began the mind meld. He was shocked at the raw emotions that poured out of her as well as the transformations she went through. How her hair was stained red with blood and her… She learned to hide her yokia features to make herself look human. However she could not deny her nature. She longed for companionship, a family, a pack. She wanted that more than anything else. A place where she was accepted, and something within Spock resonated with that. Years ago his father told him that emotions run deeper in Vulcans than humans, but in Kira's head he could not recognize that. Her emotions were almost unbearable.

"I understand now. I can't say I have been through the same thing but I understand the loneliness and pain. I am not Vulcan but I am not human either. However times have changed perhaps humans would be more welcoming now. Mother is an example of that." He said as he sat next to his daughter.

"You say that and deep down inside I know Amanda is like every other woman who has helped in the creation of a Hanyo but I cannot forgot the cruelties the humans have shown me."

"That is not what I am asking of you. My mother is human as you know and she worries about you. She hates seeing a child so cold and guarded… Especially a human child, I know you aren't exactly human but Mother still sees you as human." Spock told her plainly.

"Perhaps it would not be a bad thing to relearn some of my human emotions. If only to make it easier for me to read and fake emotions." Kira said looking at her currently rounded claws.

"Hey Father, would you mind teaching me how to fight in my human form?" Kira asked turning to face him.

"You do not need to fight anymore." Spock told her.

"Not right now but Father there will come a time when I have to return to earth. I can't explain it but it feels as if there is something I still have to do. I want to be armed with everything I can be because I know it won't be easy. Nothing ever is when it comes to me."

"Alright I will teach you." And in a rare show of emotion he smiled at her.


	5. Respect Of A Pack

RESPECT OF A PACK

Kira had been living on Vulcan for about a year. Her mind channels had grown to be fully functional. At one point she had been a healers apprentice at least until her mentor decided she could never be as powerful as a Vulcan. Kira didn't really mind that her mentor basically told her she wasn't good enough. She's heard it all before and she had learned all she needed to.

It wasn't too long after that she had finished her training with Spock. She was not nearly as uncomfortable with her human form as she was before the training but she still hated how weak she became.

She had also asked Amanda to teach her how to feel again. Kira still didn't like being touched but she tolerated Amanda's short hugs, as Kira knew the woman cared for her like a daughter or in this case a granddaughter. Though that didn't change much Kira still only trusted Spock. Amanda and Sarek still didn't know anything about her dog demon side or why her appearance suddenly changed that night. And Kira wanted to keep it that way.

However Sarek was curious about the girl. Sarek tried to be logical when it came to Kira but in all honesty he did not understand the girl. She claimed to be logical but everything she did was to ensure her own survival and to avoid being hurt. Those were emotional motivations.

'What experiences would cause her to believe this was the proper response?' Sarek often wondered to himself. In the end all he wanted was to understand.

Now all of this probably contributed to why Spock and Kira were standing back to back in a cave full of le-matya. Kira's right hand was discharging large amounts of poison and Spock was prepared for any attack that came. The le-matya are dangerous, he knew that from experience and in hindsight this probably wasn't the most logically way to test their power but they were already there. They no longer had the option to back down, as the situation change to kill or be killed. The Le-matya were strong and their hides were almost impenetrable. However Kira and Spock were forces to be reckoned with.

"Ready?" Kira asked as her claws and fangs grew a bit longer, her dog-ears were clearly visible and twitching with anticipation.

"Yes." Spock said and they lunged moving faster than the le-matya's eyes could follow. Kira dodged the poisonous claws of the le-matya but was thrown back by a heavy tail. She quickly righted herself and kicked off the wall. Spock was unable to harm the le-matya but he could throw them into the walls of the cave.

Using her poisonous claws she slashed at a le-matya. The le-matya collapsed to the ground in pain as the poison slowly ate at the hide of the le-matya. Spock threw another le-matya into a rock formation and drew back so he and Kira stood back to back again.

"Kira are you immune to the poison?" He asked his daughter,

"I might be but they don't seem to be immune to mine. We need a plan of attack. My poison takes longer to take effect and may not actually kill them." Kira said as the le-matya circled them.

"I knock them back and when the attempt to strike us a second time use your poison to incapacitate them." Spock said and they applied their strategy. Spock kicked the le-matya back as they lunged to attack them.

Kira used her claws to slash at the le-matya that were a bit off balance from hitting the walls. They withered in pain as the poison took effect. However she realized something was off. There were no more le-matya attacking them. She looked down at the le-matya and saw that they were on their backs showing their stomachs.

"Daughter they have stopped attacking." Spock said, unsure of the Le-matya's sudden change in actions.

"Well Father I believe we have gained their respect. We are now the alphas." Kira's inner yokia was swelling with pride and happiness. She had a pack, a family. She stopped the poison flowing into her right hand and jumped on top of one of the Le-matya. For several minutes she rolled around the cave with her new packmates. She even removed her poison from the ones infected by it.

"Come on Father! We have a pack know. They will not hurt us. We're family now!" Spock was shocked to his daughter displaying her emotions so openly. He knew she was cold and calculating when around pure breeds or people she didn't trust however she was rarely this open. She must truly trust these le-matya to protect her.

"No, they are your pack my daughter." He said as he crouched down and ruffled her hair, in a show of affection, that were getting less and less rare.

"Thank you." She said as the le-matya licked at her chin. Spock stood about a foot away from the scene and observed. He knew his daughter was a dog demon but seeing her act like it was rare. She normally suppressed every dog-like urge she felt. Spock briefly wondered what it would be like just to give in to his human emotions but quickly remembered that all of his hard work would go to waste if he did that. He was far to Vulcan to turn back now.

Hello, I need you (that includes you who just realized what this is). Normally I bold my author notes but I figured this would be better to get your attention as I fear some people are skipping the AN. Now the **important** part, I am sure most if not all of you have figured out that Sesshomaru is Kira's Biological father. I am having issues on deciding who her mother is. I have had several things suggested to me by my friend so I will list the options below and you can vote on them either on my profile, where I will put a poll up, or just leave a review with your vote.

Inuyasaha

Rin

Hanyo maid at Sesshomaru's Palace

A random Hanyo

No Mother

Kagome

A miko (Dark or light)

Please vote for which one you want, I am capable of making any of the options make sense. Now thank you for reading and please do vote or I will decide and may not be the one you wanted. If you vote at least your voice was heard.


	6. Le-matya

LE – MATYA

Sarek didn't know how to logically react to having a pack of Le – Matya in his house. He couldn't think of a logical reason for them being there and had this illogical fear that his family had been eaten. He did not understand why the Le-matya had not attacked him the second they had realized his presence. As calmly has Sarek could manage at the moment, Sarek walked through the house trying to locate his family.

When he found that they were not downstairs he made his was upstairs. This time he called out to them, refusing to accept that this was done out of fear.

"Spock! Amanda!" He called, his voice echoing of the walls of his home.

"In here dear!" Sarek heard his mate call from the bathroom in their quarters. He walked briskly toward his family.

"Hold still, Kira." He heard his son say, as he got closer. When he finally stepped inside the room he was unsure about what was taking place. His wife was sitting on the edge of the tub with a le-matya lying at her feet. Next his son was standing with one of Amanda's hairbrushes in his right hand and hair sheers in his left hand. Then his son's adopted daughter was seated or rather crouched on the counter in front of the mirror with the sink to her right.

"Spray her hair with water first," Amanda commented and Spock put his scissors down to garb a spray bottle Sarek had seen Amanda use when she would brush or cut her hair, "How was your day Sarek?"

"It was acceptable I finished my work in a timely manor. I will going to Earth in a week for two day in order to negotiate and sign the final clause of the trade agreement between Earth, Calypso and Vulcan." Sarek explained still unsure how to react to all of this. He was struggling to find the logic in this rather unconventional situation.

"That's good. No, Spock brush her hair gently from the tips." Amanda stood up and walked to Sarek careful not to step on the le-matya.

"Why are there le-matya downstairs as well in this room? Why have they yet to attack us?" Sarek finally voiced his question.

"I control them." Kira told him looked at him in the mirror.

"You control them? How." Sarek demanded moving so he was in front of Amanda.

"You are aware of how pack dynamics work are you not?" Kira's looked colder than normal.

"I am."

"Good, I am their alpha." Sarek was unsure of how to respond. He knew this girl was strong. As he had heard that she had taken on several Vulcan children who were quite capable of defending themselves, without much effort at all.

"Relax Sarek," Amanda placed her hand on his arm. He calmed almost instantly.

"Mother, the brush is caught in her hair." Spock was trying to untangle the mess of hair and brush.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed before rushing over to undo whatever Spock had done. Using the spray bottle to wet the area around the brush she carefully ran her finger through the child's hair. Amanda looked truly happy as she helped Spock brush Kira's hair. Sarek found himself seated where Amanda had been when he walked in. He watched and realized just how much he had missed. His son was a father… To Spock, Kira was his daughter… Blood did not matter. Spock had raised her and she was as much Vulcan as Spock.

When Amanda had finished brushing Kira's hair, it reached all the way to Kira's tailbone. Amanda smiled at Kira then walked over to Sarek and sat on his lap. Sarek simply wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He had grown accustom to her human moments and accept them. This was far from the first time she had done something like this.

"A'nirih, just cut it up to my to my waist." And Spock nodded. He used his left hand to grab a section of her hair and held it above the area he was going to cut. He then looked at his mother who nodded. Spock then began to cut his daughters hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Sarek approached Kira when she was alone or as alone she could be surrounded by her pack. Sarek was not entirely sure what he was going to say but logical he should at least know a little bit about the girl his son considered his daughter.

"Sarek." The girl greeted the instant he entered the room. She had sensed his presence, not that Sarek knew she could do that.

"Kira, we should speak."

"We already are. Is there something you required from me?" She asked turning to face him.

"No, I merely wish to converse with you" Sarek sat down awkwardly on the stool in across from her.

"You have been acting very strange today." Kira commented

"I have come to realize that I barley know you, yet my son calls you his daughter."

"You just realized this?"

"Yes and I wish to know my son's daughter."

"We have lived in the same house for over a year and you just now realized that Spock sees me as his daughter. Where have you been? For the last year?"

"Trying to figure out why you act the way you do. In doing that I complete missed that you are my son's daughter. Adopted or not."

"Sarek you may be my a'rinihs father but you have no hold over me. I do not trust you and I will never be able to trust you. As emotional as that sounds it is the only choice I have. Mothers of hanyo are typically strong, gentle and ruthless people. You are a father of hanyo and they vary greatly. I do not know what type of man you are. I know you care for Amanda and Spock but me… Well I am far to old for my age and I am incapable of trusting you." Sarek stared at the girl; something had turned her into this.

"What is it hat makes you act so cold? Why have you thrown away your emotions?"

"Because emotions have no place in a girl names killer. They are dangerous and cloud ones judgment. It is all logical."

"I do not understand."

"And you never will. My life before appearing on Vulcan was difficult to put it mildly. I was cover from head to toe in blood. Does that tell you nothing?" She asked and sadness was visible in her eyes for a few seconds.

"I can only assume that you did what was necessary to survive and that involved killing people."

"Several people…. I would not wish that life on anyone. Many would not have survived. However I did. Leave the past where it belongs in the past." Her voice left no room for argument.

"Kira, I will do as you ask." He stood and began to leave when Kira called him back.

"Sarek, if you want to know about me as person I can still tell you that but I will not speak of my time before I came to Vulcan." Sarek sat back down.

"Continue then." And Kira did. They talked for hours about logic, math, even fighting. Sarek knew Kira didn't trust him and probably never would. But the fact that she let him know at least a little bit about herself made him rather happy. At least now he could say he knew the girl. It was a step in the right direction.

**AN: Yes I am back to the bolded AN's mainly because almost no one voted anyway. I want to thank the TWO people who did vote/share their opinion with me. As of right now these are the polls;**

**Rin – 1**

**A random hanyo / distant relative of Sesshomaru – 1**

**Inuyasha - 0 **

**Kagome – 0**

**A miko (dark or light) – 0**

**No Mother – 0**

**Hanyo maid at Sesshomaru's Palace – 0**

**THE POLL IS STILL OPEN! You can vote on Kira's mother or not but in three chapters time the poll will close and if there is a tie I will go with the one I like best. Or a rock paper scissors match between me and my friend who wants it to be Inuyasha… I don't see that happening. It would be funny but I don't see it happening. Now I have one last request if you are reading this can you let me know that you have read my authors note. Thank you. I really just want to know how many people are reading the AN.**


	7. Spock's Choice

SPOCK'S CHOICE

Another year past without any major problems for Kira or Spock, at least until Spock had a decision to make. Vulcan or Earth, Science academy or Starfleet. He want to prove that he was just as good as any Vulcan but standing in front of the High Council telling him that because he had a human for a mother he was at a disadvantage. He knew right then that they would never see him as one their own. He was merely a hanyo.

He thought back to the past year. Kira had a pack that loved her dearly and would protect her with their dying breaths. His father had accepted her but she would most likely never trust Sarek as much as she did Amanda, let alone himself. Despite this she was still an outcast like him. They would never be able to let their emotions show as long as they were on Vulcan. They would never be able to truly heal on Vulcan. On Earth both he and Kira stood a chance to heal completely or at least a chance at being accepted. He thought back to his mother and the stories of earth she had told him as a child.

And so Spock came to the logical decision that him, his daughter and three of her le-matya would leave for Earth the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father? What I am going to do on Earth? I can't go to a human school, with or without my Vulcanized appearance." She said as she picked up one of the le-matya cubs and placed it on her lap. She had decided to bring two cubs and one fully-grown le-matya to Earth with her. Any more and they would not be able to live on campus. Spock had already contacted Starfleet academy to inform them of his unusual circumstances.

"I do not know. It is ultimately your decision." He told his 10-year-old daughter, he knew that it wasn't the best thing in the universe to tell her but it was true. She was smarter than most Vulcans and was most likely smarter than the majority of humans.

"I take it you told Starfleet that I will be living with you and we need our own quarters." Kira said as she petted the le-matya on her lap.

"Yes, they are aware. However they have assumed that because of your age you are going to be attending what I believe is called a junior high school." He told her.

"Not happening. I've had enough schooling to last a lifetime. I want to find out more about yokia. Father, when I turn 18 I want to try and find out what happened to those who contributed to my existence. I want to know why all I have is the gossip of servants to go off of."

"I understand." Spock nodded and Kira moved to sit next to him.

"No matter what I learn, what I see or what I am told. You will always be my a'nirih." She told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"And you have been and always shall be my daughter, my ko-fu." Spock smiles at her.

**AN: The current polls are;**

** Rin – 2**

** An random hanyo / distant relative of Sesshomaru – 2**

** Inuyasha – 0**

** Kagome – 1**

** A miko (Dark or light) – 0**

** No mother – 0**

** Hanyo maid at Sesshomaru's Palace – 0**

**Alright, thank you for reading, there are two more chapters before the polls close. Hope you all have a good day.**


	8. Starfleet

STARFLEET

"Mr. Spock and Miss Kira please have a sit. We have a lot to discuss." The Superintendent of Starfleet academy said as he stared at them. One half Vulcan and a human child? Maybe? And three strange creatures he had been informed were le-matya.

"Superintendent what is this about? I was under the impression that this was all arranged." Spock asked him as he sat down.

"Well, there are a handful of things that were overlooked. I am afraid that we do not really have a protocol for this so I am trying to cover everything. Some things are best done in person after all." He replied as he watched Kira gather the two le-matya pups in her arms and sat down. The third one sat next to Kira's right hand watching everything.

"Shall we proceed then?" Kira asked

"Well… Yes, okay Miss Kira, how old are you?"

"Ten." She replied, her eyes narrowing slightly, so slightly it almost didn't register with the Superintendent, "

"I see Mr. Spock what are your plans for her education? What grade is she in?"

"Grade? I do not understand what you mean." Spock replied

"I do, I remember Amanda told me about this. On Earth my education would be equivalent to majors in engineering, astrophysics and mathematics with a minor in linguistics. I speak a total of I think 20 languages and I am also well versed in emergency medical services including mental connections," The Superintendents jaw dropped.

"You must be joking!" He exclaimed, this girl could grow up to an incredible officer, but for now she was just a child. A child, with an abnormally high IQ, but still a child.

"I am completely serious. I am a genius even by Vulcan standards. I have knowledge of Earths education system from Amanda."

"Amanda who is this Amanda you keep mentioning?"

"My mother." Spock replied.

"Vulcan?"

"Human." Kira corrected

"For our records what are you both, in plain terms please."

"I am half human and half Vulcan."

"What I am is none of your concern. I only harm others in self-defense and my le-matya are loyal to me. They protect me from those who wish to harm that I can not see."

"What you are, please." He wasn't asking this time and Kira forced herself to restrain a growl of warning.

"No." Her le-matya began to feel the tension of their leader. They growled at the superintendent and her body tensed.

"I need it for the records, what are you." He insisted, and Spock stepped in.

"Superintendent, she will not tell you. She even refused to tell the Vulcan High Council, while giving a logical explanation as to why she refused. I am the only one who knows what she is and I also refuse to tell you. She has no known allergies and is immune to a good deal of poisons, human and alien. Other than that there is nothing you need to know." Spock told him plainly.

"Mr. Spock I must know what your daughter is, in order for everything to be finalized." He tried again not understanding why they were so against it.

"I will not tell you because it is not your business or the federation's business for that matter. You are human and in my past almost every human I have come into contact with has tried to kill me or worse once they figured out what I am. You see I do not trust you. I will never trust you. All you need to remember is that I am fully capable of handling myself should the need arise and very little is actually capable of harming me." There was a small smirk playing on her lips, despite the fact that she didn't really feel anything.

"Still we need it –"

"You have already stated that. I have been living on Vulcan for two years and even they do not know what I am. What makes you think I will tell you?" Kira asked finally.

"Your father is to attend school here."

"Yes he is and it would not logical to deny his access because of my refusal. How many Vulcans do you get in Starfleet?" The Superintendant was silent for several moments, thinking it over.

"While I do not like it, I will admit that I can't deny you father access. I will allow it but should you ever need medical treatment it would bee in your best interest to say what you are. It would save the doctors a lot of trouble."

"I understand but in two years the medical exam I have had was when I first came to Vulcan."

"If that is all Superintendent, are we dismissed?"

"Yes, Mr. Spock. You and your daughter may leave to get settled in. Good luck."

"Live long and prosper." Kira and Spock responded with a Vulcan salute.

**AN: You can still vote. You have one more chapter before I close the polls. The currents polls are;**

**Kagome – 2**

**Rin – 2**

**Random Hanyo/ distant relative of Sesshomaru – 2**

**Inuyasha – 0**

**Hanyo maid at Sesshomaru's palace – 0**

**No Mother – 0**

**A miko (Dark or Light) – 0**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Engineering

ENGINEERING

**AN: So very sorry about the chapter mix up, it refused to change the chapter even after it accepted the change on my end so I had to delete it then repost it. Sorry!**

It had been a couple days since Spock and Kira had moved to Starfleet Academy. Spock had been attending several classes during the day, leaving Kira to her own devices. On Vulcan, Kira would spend time with Amanda or her le-matya. Sometimes she would try to get apprenticeships in order to learn new skills…

But that was Vulcan and this is Earth. Earth was louder than Vulcan and much louder than she remembered. This wasn't her Earth and it wasn't her home but as long as her A'nirih was here she would be here as well. Still she was bored, her mind was restless, she needed something… anything to do.

She quickly changed into clothing that was suitable for a child from Earth; a simple black tank top, jeans and a thick dark blue hoodie. It was much colder in San Francisco than Vulcan. Something she was still adjusting to.

"Sarlah!" She called her le-matya to her. The older one walked in carrying the younger ones in her mouth. Kira jerked her head to the door and began walking. The le-matya followed.

She wasn't entirely sure where she was going but walking was already helping ease her mind. Looking around the campus she realized she stood out… A lot…Most people were staring at them. She was a ten-year-old child with creatures following her. She paid them no mind, just walking, not even paying attention to where she was walking. Her le-matya would protect her if she walked somewhere she shouldn't.

When she was finally pulled from her thoughts she realized that she had wandered into a repair station. It reminded her of Vulcan. She ran onto the nearest ship, headed straight to the engine room.

"Beautiful." She whispered as she found the equipment used to fix up the engines.

" Let's get started." She said as she began to work. She was surrounded with tools, holoscreens and PADDs. Her mind was finally entertained, at peace with itself.

While she worked she didn't noticed the crowd she drew. Soon enough there was a sea of cadets watching her work.

"Hey get me another PADD!" Kira called to her le-matya, not even looking.

One of the younger ones ran through the crowd hunting down yet another PADD. Unfortunately the nearest PADD was in the hands of an engineering instructor.

"What!? I thought there were no pets allowed here!" He yelled the man, "HEY! Give that back!" He yelled as his PADD was taken. He ran after the creature and pushed through the crowd, cursing all the while.

"Thanks." He heard a child say.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" He yelled

"What do you mean?" Kira asked calmly, taking in her observers for the first time.

"For one why is there a crowd here?"

"I do not know you would have to ask the crowd." She replied as she continued to work.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!" He yelled at the crowd and they all scattered, "Look kid you need to get out of here! You don't belong here!"

"Who are you to say where I should or shouldn't be?" Kira asked as looked a PADD with the chemical compound structure of the engine.

"Get out! This isn't a toy!" He said taking the PADD from her hands, the elder le-matya growled at him in warning.

"Hiyet!" She called before addressing the instructor, "I'll leave but just so you know, the ship could go a lot faster if you tweak the chemical structure, try adding more nitric oxide." Kira smiled at him as she walked away her le-matya following behind her.

The Instructor looked down at the PADD, "Stupid child, Mr. Scott find out what she did and fix it. I want this up and running before tomorrow." He handed the PADD to the only remaining cadet.

Stunned for a second Mr. Scott looked at the alteration and quickly realized that he was out of his depth. He ran after her;

"Lassie! Wait! Slow down would you!" He called to her.

"What?" She asked innocently, glaring at him.

"Those improvements you made on the engines how did you know what to do?" He asked somewhat out of breath.

"That," She gestured to the PADD in his hand, "Makes sense in my head. I just see it.

"Lass if this just makes sense to you, your either a prodigy or pulling my leg." He said his voice laced with disbelief.

"Prodigy, that's what they call me. A prodigy, surpassing the best minds on the planet I used to live on. Only it wasn't logical to consult me. Now who are you?" Kira asked sharply, in order to appear more human.

"Montgomery Scott. Now lass, who are you?"

"Kira. No last name." She told him as she picked up the younger two le-matya.

"Wait. I want to speak with you lassie."

"About what?"

"Well you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"What about me?"

"Well just about you. Your thoughts, your ideas, if you are half as smart as you claim to be Starfleet could build faster, better and more efficient ships."

"I am not a part of Starfleet."

"I know lass, just talk to me." Kira turned to look at him and it was his expression that shocked her. He looked sincere. It reminded her of Amanda.

"Alright… I'll talk to you, on one condition. Tell me about Earth, humans and the like." Her voice suddenly became emotionless, surprising Mr. Scott.

"I can do that."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Four days later Kira found herself answering the door to a rather nervous Mr. Scott.

"Hello?" Kira said getting his attention. He jumped a little and took a moment to calm himself before speaking.

"Kira… I need some help with a theory of mine." He was looking at his feet a lot, and Kira raised an eyebrow at this but she realized how awkward it must be for an adult to ask a child for help.

"Just let me get my jacket. Also my le-matya are coming with us."

"Okay." He continued to stand in the doorway nervously as, the younger two le-matya sniffed him. And played at his feet.

"Sarlah!" Kira called before turning to Mr. Scott, "So where are we going to be working?" She asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I know this little diner where we can work at, I know the owners they should let us work in peace." He handed her the PADD with the info on his theory about using transporters long distance.

"I have some ideas but this is years away from practical use." She handed the PADD back to him as they walked to the diner. It was far enough off campus that there wouldn't be rumors but close enough that they walk there within thirty minutes.

"Oh, I know that but no one else even believes that it is possible."

"It's possible and honestly I have completely different motivations for helping you with this."

"Really? What?" He was intrigued, this girl was a mystery to just about everyone and he would lying if he said he wasn't curious.

"What do you know about temporal shifts?" Kira asked him hesitantly. After all she had only know Mr. Scott for four days and while he reminded her of Amanda, Kira still didn't fully trust him.

"Temporal shifts? Nothing but I could take a guess." He turned to look at her confused as to where this was going, and Kira smiled.

"Yeah almost no one knows what they are because even now they are seen as pure science fiction. A temporal shift is a shift in the time continuum. It is weaker there and it may be possible to open a portal from one time to another. If your transporter theory is correct and can be used, then I can combine that with my knowledge of temporal shifts and create something similar to a time machine. However there is much more to work out than just the possibility of time travel." Kira explained as they walked into the diner.

"Two?" The waitress asked, and Mr. Scott nodded. As they sat down Kira realized that her menu was different from his and that she had what Amanda called crayons.

"Why do I have crayons?" and Mr. Scott laughed.

"You can understand highly advanced theory but crayons at a diner baffle you?"

"There is nothing wrong with that!" She defended and seconds later the manager appeared at their table.

"Hey Montgomery!" He greeted, "Um… who's the kid and no pets allowed."

"I'm Kira and my le-matya are considered service animals." Mr. Scotty laughed again 'Kira was certainly something, no one really knows how to react to her.' He thought to himself.

"What she is, is genius. She's helping me with a project of mine, Gene." He smiled at his old friend.

"Okay, whatever you say. I take it you want the usual?"

"Yeah, Kira you want anything?" He asked her as he set up his PADD and placed his notes on the table.

"Hamburger, rare." She said flashing her fangs at Gene, who suddenly feared for the safety of his friend.

"Alright, I'll be back in bit."

"So back to your theory."

They talked for hours, and before either knew it, it was 8 pm and Kira's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" She answered, in her neutral tone.

_"Ko-fu where are you?" _Spock asked trying not to let his concern for her safety leak into his tone.

"At a diner about thirty minutes away from campus."

_"Why?"_ She could practically hear the eyebrow rising.

"A friend of mine needed help on a theory, it's pretty advanced and years away becoming practical. Though it ties into my work with temporal shifts and I believe it may be one of the missing links I have been searching for." Kira told him while looking Mr. Scott who was waiting for her to get off the phone.

_"Alright but I would like to meet who ever this person is."_

"Logical. Okay, we should be heading back shortly, you two can meet then if he has no objections." She hung up and spent a few minutes collecting her thoughts and clearing of her half of the table.

"What was that about?" Mr. Scott asked when he couldn't talk the silence anymore.

"That was my father, he wishes to meet you. I think if would be a good idea mainly because if we are going to continue working together."

"Of course, just are you really a Vulcan? I know your apparently father is but you don't act like one at all."

"I might as well be a Vulcan, all my emotional displays are fake. I learned them from my grandmother Amanda. She's human. Now shall we get going?" Her voice was still full of emotion and Mr. Scott frowned.

"You know if you are more comfortable speaking without emotion I don't mind. Do whatever makes you comfortable. After all you did call me your friend." Kira thought for a moment before responding.

"I did, didn't I. Alright, thank you Mr. Scott." Her voice fell flat and showed no hint of emotion. Strangely enough Mr. Scott smiled at the child in from him.

"Scotty, you can call me Scotty." He told her as he picked up his papers and PADD, "Now let's get going. I want to make a good impression on my friends father."

"I am sure that he won't have a problem with you." They walked back in a comfortable silence; both were caught up in their heads.

Kira was thinking about her theory and how she was going to get back to the feudal era in eight years. In the grand scheme of things eight years wasn't a lot of time. Especially when she was a hanyo, which typically had longer life spans than Vulcans, and Humans combine. She was unsure about how everything would work

Mr. Scott was worried. He had heard about the Vulcan on campus, Spock… He had heard that he was brutally honest and logically. Then again that was what he had heard about all Vulcans. However his daughter, Kira, was capable of faking emotions perhaps he was as well. Then again Kira never admitted to being Vulcan. His mind was a mass as he thought of every possible outcome of this situation… most of them ended badly for him.

"We're here." Kira said and Scotty smiled at her, she certainly seemed more relaxed when she didn't have to constantly fake her emotions.

"No turning back now I suppose." Scotty commented as they approached the door.

"It would illogical." Kira opened the door and her father was walking towards them.

"Hello a'nirih, this is Montgomery Scott. He is an engineer and I met him after I was kicked out of the ship yard."

"Hello." Scotty said waving; he knew enough not the offer his hand.

"Greetings. I am Spock, Kira's father and you are apparently her friend?"

"Apparently. She's a genius you know."

"I was aware."

"Umm… Well I should probably be going. Kira do you mind working with me on the theory around the same time next week?"

"I have nothing else to attended to."

"Okay see you next week then." He nodded and then left feeling a little bit intimidated by Spock. He wasn't sure if her father approved or not but as long as Spock didn't kill him he found that he didn't care. It was funny really when he thought about it further. Vulcans are supposed to be emotionless but Spock must have cared for Kira other wise he would not have bothered to meet her friends. Then there was that. He was friends with a ten-year-old child. Kira was a genius but she was still a child. A child being friends with a man in his early 20's is not normal. Then again Kira isn't exactly normal as far a children go. She speaks as if she is twice her age and mentally she is well beyond most adults. Still she was a mystery to him, hopefully that would change over time and they will truly be friends.

XXXXXXXXX

"Your opinion?" Kira asked him after Scotty had left.

"It will certainly be an interesting friendship." Spock commented.

"The age difference?"

"Yes, as well as the fact that he is human and you can barely stand pure breeds." Kira nodded.

"Four days ago, he asked me about my thoughts and ideas and the look on his face was so sincere. He's one of the good ones, reminds me of Amanda. Plus he doesn't discount my ideas just because I'm a 10." Spock nodded absorbing this new information.

"You're first friend?"

"First friend in this time." Kira corrected as she pulled a two steaks out of the freezer.

"That is correct, I almost forgot about him."

"Yeah, he is sort of forgettable but he was loyal almost to a fault."

"Yes I do believe that. It is just your current choice in friends that is in question."

"I understand that a'nirih but this is one of my hanyo sense things. Call it a sixth sense if you will." Kira began chopping up the steaks.

"Yet you do not trust father?"

"Of course not, something about him just doesn't sit right with me. I just don't trust him."

"Yet you trust this Mr. Scott who you have only known for a short while."

"No, but he is a friend." Kira took three bowls out of the cupboard and began filling them with the steak.

"Still he is significantly older than you."

"Yes, and I am a hanyo. There will come a point and time when I will be hundreds of years old. Age means nothing to me, at least in this context anyway." She then placed all three bowls on the floor in front of her le-matya.

"Perhaps you are right, just be careful."

"Always, a'nirih." She smiled lightly at him.

**AN: The polls are closed and there is a three-way tie! No clue how that happened. Anyway the tie is between Rin, Kagome and a random hanyo/distant relative of Sesshomaru who all have 3 votes. Now I don't know how I am going to decide between these three but I'm going to work it out. I think I might use a random number generator or a rock-paper-scissors match between, my friend and me. I don't know, I figure it out some how. Thanks for reading and hope you have a good day.**


End file.
